Damage types
StarCraft In StarCraft, there are three damage types: concussive, normal, and explosive. The actual damage done depends on the type and the size of the target unit, as indicated in the following table: Protoss shields always take full damage. Concussive Damage Units which deal concussive damage are optimized to kill small units such as zerglings and zealots. Concussive damage is limited more than any other damage type and is comparatively a rare attack mode. It includes the vulture, ghost and firebat. Concussive damage, like all damage types, always does full damage against protoss shields. Explosive Damage Units which deal explosive damage are optimized to kill large units and buildings. Explosive damage isn't particularly limited against small units (which suffer half of the damage). Despite the name, many explosive attacks do not deal splash damage; for instance, the siege tank's attack in tank mode is optimized for destroying armored units, but it only gains splash damage when it switches to siege mode. Explosive damage always deals full damage against protoss shields. It includes all rockets attacks (e.g. missile turrets, goliaths, scouts), and every type of powerful cannons, like the s, and dragoon ones. Normal Damage Normal attacks are effective against all type of units. It includes all melee attacks, like those of the zergling and ultralisk. It also includes laser weapons (battlecruiser), most bullets (marine) and special cases (photon cannon, workers' attacks) Unit Sizes Unit size is only loosely correlated with the size of a unit's sprite and the amount of space a unit takes up in a transport. Unit size is more closely linked to armor quality. A small ground unit, such as a ghost, wears personal armor, whereas a large unit, such as a , is covered with neosteel plating. Few units, such as the hydralisk, are medium-sized. Most air units are large; indeed, all terran air units are large, even units which would be expected to be relatively small and lightly-armored, such as Wraiths (compared to battlecruisers). Most powerful anti-air attacks deal explosive damage, as a result. The biggest exception to the rule is probably the mutalisk, which is medium-size, but is expected to face explosive attacks regularly. (Mutalisks do low damage, however). Notes *If a unit is shielded (protoss only), the shield takes full damage from any attack, regardless of the unit's size. *All buildings are "large" units. *Some attacks also do splash damage, which also affects enemy units near the target. These are usually, but not always, powerful normal- or explosive-type attacks. With the exception of siege tanks, spider mines, and infested terrans, splash damage does not affect the attacker's own units, but will affect your allied units. StarCraft II In StarCraft II, units deal a base amount of damage and may gain a bonus against certain armor types. For instance, the missile turret gains a bonus against medium units and a larger bonus against armored units.Source: Shacknews. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-15. Damage is added on a "per hit" basis, and bonuses are calculated before armor is subtracted."(10+5-2) x2 = 26 each missile has the bonus and the reduction calculated separately. nice question though ;)" What he said. Damage is added up on a per hit basis. Then armor is subtracted from each hit. It doesn't matter how many shots you fire at once, we calculate each hit seperately. We have been pretty good so far about making sure that the graphics match the number of hits. So if you see two missiles firing out of a unit, that's going to be two seperate hits. Cavez, Kain175. 2009-02-12. Complicated question about bonus damage. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-02-12. Unit armor types (as of September 2008) are light and armored. Buildings are treated as armoredAt the moment, there is 'light' and 'armored' armor classes. Buildings also fall under the 'armored' armor class. Attacks on the other hand are a bit more varied. There is bonus damage towards, 'light, armored, biological, and massive.' Knowing a unit's damage bonuses will be very important in knowing what to use to counter certain units. Karune. 2008-09-30. Armor and Weapon type. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-30. and have the "structure" property.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17. Attack types are more varied than in StarCraft I, and can gain bonuses towards light, armored, biological, massive and even psionic units.GearvOsh. 2008-10-14. Community Q&A [Batch 2]. StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-16. Shields are generally not subject to bonus damage. Instead, certain units do bonus damage against shields.Phreak. 2008-07-07. StarCraft II - Blizzard Worldwide Invitational Version. Blogspot (Blog). Accessed 2008-07-09. Development Shields were not subject to the same bonus damage as the unit underneath them in January 2008.Karune. 2008-01-11. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 25. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-11. References General Strategy (Damage Types and Unit Sizes). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-20. Category: Gameplay